Blog użytkownika:Smoczy jeździec/Historia Czkawki ... Historia miłości
Cześć blog jako blog ( XD ) został rozpoczęty 10 września ,ale tak naprawdę zaczęłam go pisać dopiero teraz ( 22 . 10 ) :) Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się więcej piszcie w komentarzach ''Coś o mnie i tym blogu :D 'Hey, Tu Smoczy Jeździec. Może już mnie znacie z opowiadania: Inna Historia ..., zapraszam również do czytania. To aktualnie mój drugi blog i mam nadzieję, że również wam się spodoba ( tak myślę, że tam ten wam się podobał ). Ten blog nie jest kontynuacją wcześniejszego bloga. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się więcej możecie pisać na tablicy jak i w komentarzach. Od razu piszę: - Czkawka żyje na Berk. - Astrid nie ma na Berk. - Czkastrid troszkę później ( patrz wyżej ) - Smoki to wrogowie. - Szczerbatka nie ma. - ( Później ) Wichury nie będzie. - Czkawka ma nogę. - Bohaterowie mają po 18 lat. - '' Gwiazdą '' jest Sączysmark. - Czkawka i inni wyglądają jak w JWS 2. - Czkawka nie dokonał nic ( łącznie z zabiciem, wytresowaniem smoka ) - Czkawka uważany jest jako niedołęga. - Stoick i Valka żyją na Berk. - Jest pare osób dodatkowych. Rozdział 1 Chłopak ... Perspektywa Narratora : ' C''h''łopak zbudził się rano. Zachodzące słońce wpadało do pokoju oświetlając lekko jego twarz. Jak co rano zielonooki, brązowowłosy, dosć wysoki,'' mężczyna '' wstał opornie. Nie nawidził tego życia. Tu był niedołęgą. Gdy już uniósł się ku górze, poprawił włosy i przysiadł do biurka. Wyjął parę kartek i zaczął szkicować. Naprawdę mu to wychodziło. czasami myślał: A może to powinienem robić? Czasami sam się zastanawiał skąd ta myśl się bierze. Choć jakby nie patrzeć nikt inny ładniej nie rysował. Może naprawdę to jego powołanie? Spojrzał jeszcze raz na rysunek, na którym widniała postać. Niezwykle ładna dziewczyna o bląd włosach spoglądała w jego kierunku. W lewej ręce trzymała świeżo naostrzony topór. '' ''No właśnie co powie Pyskacz? Już jestem spóźniony!!! - pomyslał po chwili, zszedł szybko po schodach, zrobił w pospiechu kanapkę, a następnie pobiegł w stronę kuźni przyjaciela ojca. Pyskacza Gbura. Dobiegawszy już do miejsca codziennego pobytu potknął się niefortunnie. Zza okna wyjżał rozbawiony Kowal i powiedział: '' ''- Pyskacz - co u ciebie, Czkawka? '' ''- Czkawka - niefortunnie... '' ''- Pyskacz - chodź mi pomóc. '' ''Chłopak wstał pospiesznie, otrzepał się z kurzu już przekraczał próg chaty, gdy nagle rozległ się głos. '' ''- Pyskacz - Co robisz?Wynocha! '- Czkawka - Ale... przecież miałem przyjść. ' '- Pyskacz -Tak ale czysty!!! ''- Czkawka -Czyścioszek się znalazł. - Pyskacz - może i jestem wikingiem, ale i także czyścioszkiem! A teraz marsz do domu , wróć gdy będziesz czysty . - Czkawka - dobra , papa Gburku! - chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie pomachał i wybiegł do domu . ''W trakcie drogi spotkał bandę Smarka... jego kuzyna. Znienawidzonego. To przez niego Czkawka głównie przeżywał Horror. Niefortunne zdarzenia z Dzieciństwa. Złego dzieciństwa, dobijały go od środka. '' - Mieczyk - Patrzcie jaki ufajdany!! - Smark - jak świnka !!! Gruba świnia!! - Czkawka - Spójrz na siebie, Smarku - mruknął pod nosem, nie miał odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. ''Chłopak nie zaprzątajac sobie głowy, biegł do domu. Przekroczył drzwi. Nikogo nie było. Spojrzał jeszcze uważnie czy ojca nie ma, odwrócił się tyłem do drzwi, osunął się o nie . Siedząc na drewnianej podłodze zacząl łkać. Czemu ja? Czemu to mnie świat nie nawidzi? '' ,,Jeśli chcesz ujrzeć tęczę, najpierw musisz uporać się z deszczem" ''Rozdział 2 Co tak naprawdę czujesz ? '' '''''Perspektywa Narratora : ''Chłopak uniósł głowę , jego ostatnie łzy płynęły wolno. Rozglądał się chwilę po pokoju . Usłyszał zza drzwi głos jego ojca i matki. Zmierzył wzrokiem drzwi od łazienki i pierwsze co zrobił to wbiegł do niej żeby się ogarnąć. Drzwi frontowe lekko skrzypnęły w zawiasach . Wódz i jego żona weszli do domu . Pierwsze co zobaczyli to błoto . Boże zapomniałem! - po chwili Czkawka mruknął pod nosem i uderzył się ręką w czoło . Ciężkie kroki zmierzały ku drzwiom od łazienki. No to wtopa !- pomyślał, wstał, spojrzał w listro. Po chwili stał ogarnięty. Wyszedł z łazienki i od razu zaczęły się pytania. '' ''- Stoick - Co ty tu robisz? '' ''- Czkawka - Przyszedłem się umyć. '' ''- Stoick - No widzę, adlczego cię jeszcze nie ma w kuźni? '' ''- Czkawka -Zasiedziałem się . '' ''Do syna podeszła jego matka. Objęła jego twarz rękoma. Spojrzała w jego oczy, on natomiast odwracał ciągle wzrok. '' ''- Valka - No znowu się stało? '' ''- Czkawka - Nic... '- Valka - Powiedz- powiedziała łagodnie ' '- Czkawka - Nie!Zostawcie mnie! ''- Valka - Spokojnie - Czkawka - nie, moje życie nigdy nie było spokojne. Jestem nieudanym eksperymetem ludzkości! Nie widzicie ? Jestem inny!!! - Valka - Nie to nie prawda . - Czkawka - Tak ? Udowodnij!! - Valka - hmm... - Czkawka - Mam dość!! - Stoick - Nie odzywaj się tak!!! - Czkawka - Odchodzę!!! ''Chłopak wpadł na górę. Zatrzasnął drzwi. Stoick usiadł z tego wszystkiego na starym drewnianym krześle. Położył ręce na stole. Po chwili jednak jedną reką zaczął gładzić swoją rudą brodę. '' - Stoick - co mamy z nim zrobić !!! - Valka - daj mu odpocząć. Tak będzie najlepiej. - Stoick - no nie wiem. - Valka - ściemnia się może pójdziemy się przejść? - Stoick - dobrze. ''Wódz wyszedł po chwili z żoną na spacer. Szli dłuższą chwilę, zobaczyli smoki! Po chwili zdyszani wrócili do wioski. Stoick stanął za rogiem , całym swoim powietrzem dmuchnął w niego, a róg wydał głośny dżwięk oznaczający jedno. Smoki. Ludzie zebrali się na placu. Chwycili za wystawione bronie i ruszyli do ataku. '' ''Rozdział 3 Atak i niezpodziewane okoliczności ... '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki : '' ''Wszedłem z wściekłością do pokoju. Zatrzasnąłem je i usiadłem na łóżku . Patrzyłem jak światło lampy powoli gaśnie. Wstałem żeby wzniecić z powrotem ogień . Nie udało się . Siedziałem samotny w pokoju . Światło księżyca spokojnie padało oświetlając moje biórko . Usiadłem na krześle , wyjąłem rysunki . Zacząłem po kolei je przeglądać . Natrafiłem na rysunek, który wykonałem dziś . W świetle dziewczyna była jeszcze piękniejsza. Zwróciłem uwagę na jej oczy . Błękitne oczy lśniły . Przypomniałem sobie o jednej osobie. Julia. Moja przyjaciółka. Miała takie oczy, ale ta dziewczyna na obrazku to chyba jakiś anioł. Gdbym spotkał podobną osobę pewnie i tak nie miałbym najmniejszych szans. Julia była dla mnie ważna . Wymknąłem się z domu pod osłoną nocy. Biegłem do domu Juli. Wspiołem się na drzewo . Zapukałem w jej szybę. Po chwili otworzyła i się do mnie uśmiechnęła. '' - Czkawka - chcesz się przejść? - Julia - tak jasne, chętnie. '''''Po chwili ześlizgnąłem się z drzewa . Julia wyskoczyła przez okno i pomogła mi wstać . Lubiłem ją . Naprawdę . Ale nie mógłbym mieć jej za dziewczynę . Ona naprawdę tego chciała ,lecz ja nie chciałem z nią tworzyć bliższych konwersacji . Szliśmy po plaży . Księżyc świtał jasno na niebie . ''- Czkawka - ładnie tu '' ''- Julia - tak romantycznie . '' ''Przysunęła się na niebezpieczną odległość . Chciała mnie pocałować . Wyrwałem się , wkurzyłem się i powiedziałem donośnym tonem : '' ''- Czkawka - ja nic do ciebie nie czuję , Julio , to nie miałoby sensu . Przykro mi '' ''- Julia - mi też , Bardzo '' ''Widziałem w jej oczach rozczarowanie. Chwilę tak staliśmy dopóki nie zobaczyliśmy co dzieje się w wiosce. Stała pochłonięta płomieniami. Płomieniami gniewu Smoków . Rozdział 4 Furia ... '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki : Biegliśmy ile sił w nogach . Dotarliśmy . Wpadłem do kuźni pyskacza i wyciągnąłem mój miecz . Niezwykły miecz . Miecz z ognia . Tak jak wpadłem tak i wypadłem . Biegłem przed siebie . Ujrzałem jak Sączysmark walczy z Ponocnikiem . Chciałem mu pomóc ,lecz on tylko mnie wyśmiał . '- Czkawka - pomogę ci ! ''- Smark - ty hahaha wolałbym już żeby smoki były naszymi przyjaciółmi . ''Odszedłem zniesmaczony . Po chwili zobaczyłem jak Julka znika za drzwiami swojego domu . Przynajmiej była bezpieczna . Szedłem przez wioskę poszukując okazji żeby się wykazać . Moje kroki stawały się coraz cięższe . Ujżałem niebieski strumień wylatujący z pyska smoka . Leciał na mnie . Odskoczyłem lekko . Wyciągnałem miecz, gdy usłyszałem krzyki kilku osób . '' - Osoba - Uwaga !!! Nocna Furia ! - Osoba - Uciekać - Stoick - Ludzie chowajcie się w domach! Albo gdziekolwiek. ''Wiem to głupstwo, lecz nie posłuchałem. Myślałem tylko o jednym: zabiję Nocną Furię, moje życie się zmieni i poznam wspaniałą osobę. Ojciec zobaczywszy mnie na środku placu przybiegł do mnie i spytał się. '' - Stoick - co ty jeszcze tu robisz? - Czkawka - zabiję smoka. Tego smoka - wskazałem smoka lecącego z zawrotną prędkością w naszą stronę. Ojciec lekko się cofnął. Smok z podmuchem wiatru poszybował na plac. Jego ciężkie łapy opadły na ziemię. Stanął naprzeciwko. Jego ślepia błyszczały w świetle . Spogladął na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Łuski smoka odbijały światło dając przy tym wrażenie czarnej poświaty. Ludzie zebrali się na placu . Zaciekawieni zerkali ,a gdy tylko podeszli zaniemówili . Otóż przede mną stoi Nocna Furia . Przyglądała mi się ciekawsko. Odsunąłem się lekko, lecz smok nadal napierał . Szedł za mną . W końcu przewróciłem się. Upadłem na swoje plecy . Ojciec pognał mi ku pomocy . Smok jednak cisnął w niego plazmą. Nie zranił go,ale dał do zrozumienia , że drugim razem ktoś może nie żyć. Smok 'rzucił ' się w moja stronę . Zostałem z każdą sekudą miażdżony. - Ktoś z tłumu - co się dzieje, trzeba mu pomóc . - Smark - ja mu pomogę. - Czkawka - Nie , odejdźcie! - Stoick - Ale synu ! On cię zabije . ''Nocna Furia zareagowała na te słowa . '' - Czkawka - Nawet jeśli zginę to przez Nocną Furię, a nie przez Smarka . - Stoick - Macie zabić Smoka, wszyscy, do ataku! ''Rzucili się na smoka. Ten tylko spojrzał się w ich stronę. Jego łuski zaczęły świecić na niebiesko. Z jego pyska rozległ się potężny ryk. Ludzie zatrzymali się, a ja nadal leżałem pod smokiem . Spojrzałem na niebo, było tam pełno smoków. Zaatakowali ludzi którzy chcieli mi pomóc. Ja tylko spogladałem na smoka. On zaciekawiony patrzył w moje oczy. Zszedł powoli, rozluźniajac swoje mięśnie. Wstałem. Smok już myślał, że chcę pobiec w przeciwną stronę. Lecz ja podszedłem bliżej, wszyscy ( smoki też ) spojrzeli na nas. Wyciągnąłem rekę. Smok przyłożył głowę do niej i zaczął pomrukiwać. Cieszyłem się. Nie zauważyłem, że wszyscy na nas patrzyli. Dopiero po chwili odwróciłem się do ludzi, a gdy zobaczyłem ich miny, zrozumiałem, co zrobiłem. Ja Czkawka, istne popychadło oswoiłem smoka. I to nie byle jakiego! To przecież Nocna Furia. Musiałem ich zapytać, patrzyli na mnie i uwierzcie, za grosz niechciałbym być jakąś Gwiazdą. Przecież wszyscy się patrzą i nie możesz być samotnym. A jak coś źle zrobisz to odrazu znajdują inną ,,Gwiazdę''. - Czkawka - No co? - Stoick - Co? Co to było? '''''Smok stanął za mną, jego nozdrza roszczochrały me włosy, a ja poczułem ciepło z jego nozdrzy . ''- Czkawka - To co musiałem to zrobiłem . '- Stoick - Nie! Zabij tego smoka! ''- Czkawka - Nie potrafię. Nie chcę... - Stoick - Wiedziałem, że z ciebie nic nie wyrośnie. - Czkawka - Ze mnie ? Jestem o niebo lepszy od was. ''Ze łzami powiedziałem ostatnie słowa . Nie wiedziałem co robię . Wsiadłem na grzbiet smoka . Łuski łaskotały mnie po nogach . Ścisnąłem łydki i wystartowałem . Wspaniałe uczucie . Leciałem z moim nowym przyjacielem . Po chwili moja postać zniknęła w swietle księżyca . Tak jakbym już w ogóle nie istniał . Wreszcie ogarnęło mnie poczucie radości . Teraz już tylko mam tego smoka i nowe przygody . To on będzie mnie prowadził przez zycie . Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni w czasie lotu rysunek , przedstawiający dziewczynę . Wcześniej schowałem go do kieszeni . Nie wiem czemu , ale byłem z nim związany i czułem , że taka osoba może istnieć . '' '''''Jej kolejny rozdział :3 Mam nadzieję że się podobało i czekam na wasze komentarze :D ''Rozdział 5 Imię dla Furii . '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki : Leciałem na czarnym smoku. Jego łuski nadal łaskotały mnie w nogi. Położyłem się na nim , a on zwolnił . Spoglądając w niebo myślałem nad zdarzeniami, które niedawno zaszły . Smok zmierzał w kierunku jakiejś wyspy. Nadal go nie nazwałem. No własnie muszę go nazwać. Może sam sobie to imię wybierze? '' ''- Czkawka - jak myślisz, jakie imię do ciebie pasuje? '' ''- Smok - w odpowiedzi zamruczał, jakby chciał wypowiedzieć swoje imię . '- Czkawka - może Kronos? ' '- Smok - przecząco machnął łbem, i znów zaczął mruczeć . ' '- Czkawka - wybredny jesteś, a może ... Pectus? ' '- Smok - znów zaprzeczył, przyspieszył. Po chwili wylądował. Pierwsze co zrobił to zrzucił mnie z siebie i udał się do pobliskiego jeziorka. Upadłem na plecy. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Podszedłem do smoka i zacząłem mu się żalić. ''- Czkawka - powinieneś się wstydzić. - odpowiedziałem z ,,poważną'' miną. Lecz to nic nie dało, Smok zaczął mnie przedrzeżniać. ' '- Czkawka - Ja tak nie robię, a poza tym jakie jest w końcu twe imię?Może ... Nie dano mi dokończyć. Smok uniósł się na dwie łapy i poszedł w odwrotną stronę . Po chwili przyszedł. Spojrzałem się w jego stronę. Niósł do mnie wielkiego patyka . ' '- Czkawka - Dobry Smoczek może chcesz poaportować? - zacząłem się z niego nabijać. On podszedł bliżej i lekko walnął mnie gałęzią. ' '- Czkawka - No dobra dobra. Chcesz jeść? ' Smok pokiwał głową, odłożył patyka i usiadł koło mnie. Zacząłem łowić ryby . Zacząłem z nim 'konwersację'. '- Czkawka -Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że moje życie się tak potoczy, ty siedzisz tu koło mnie, ja najchętniej znalazłbym tą dziewczynę - wyciągnąłem mój rysunek, pokazałem smokowi i po chwili dodałem- ładna nie? Mógłbym już dawno mieć dziewczynę, lecz ja nadal czekam na ta właściwą. Jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem . ' Przytuliłem się do smoka on jakby objął mnie swoimi łapkami i zaczął mruczeć. Powoli traciłem powietrze, odszedłem od smoka i zobaczyłem, że ryba już jest złowiona. Wziąłem rybę na ręce i dałem smokowi. Zauważyłem, że nie ma zębów. '- Czkawka - Ty jesteś bezzębny ? XD Smok wysunął zęby i w mgnieniu oka pożarł rybę. ' '- Czkawka - A więc miło mi cię poznać ... Szczerbatku. Smok radośnie podskakiwał wokól mnie, a ja ciągle się uśmiechając położyłem się na trawie chcąc zasnąć. Smok połozył się koło mnie i razem zapadliśy w głęboki sen ' Rozdział 6 Dziwny Sen i Nieznana Wyspa '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki , sen : '' ''Ciemnośc, szedłem w głuchej ciemności . Widzę światło . Promień pada wprost na moje serce. Podszełem bliżej ujzałem jezioro. Spojrzałem na błękitna wodę . Spojrzałem w odbicie. Ujrzałem swoją twarz. Nie wiem czemu nie mam jeszcze dziewdczyny, a no tak, nie zabiłem smoka. A tak naprawdę nie byłem brzydki, lecz przystojny(ta skromność XD). Patrzyłem się w wodę. Przyglądałem się jej długo gdy zobaczyłem postać . Niezwykle piękna dziewczyna o niebiezkich oczach, podeszła bliżej, Włosy ułożone w ala warkocza lekko opadały na jej barki. Ubrana była w czerwoną bluzkę, spódnicę-czarną z doczepianymi czaszkami. wygladała jak ta dziewczyna z mojego rysunku. spojrzałem jeszcze raz na wodę, znikla w ciemności . '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki , pobudka : '' ''Otworzyłem szybko oczy, poczułem jak moją twarz okryła lepka substancja, ślina Smoka . Przepraszam Szczerbatka. Spojrzałem w górę smok patrzył się na mnie tymi jego zielonymi oczami. Dzike ale piękne. Wstałem radośnie i poklepałem smoka po łbie. Zaczałem go drapać a on lekko upadł na ziemię , z wywalonym językiem. Ucieszyłem się. Usiadłem po turecku i wyjąłem z kieszeni rysunek. Szczęście,że go wziałem. Porównałem dziewczynę , identyczna . Czy ja się uzalezniłem? Od rysunku ? Nie to smieszne . Smok otrzasnął sie usiadł koło mnie i jakby wiedział o co mi chodzi wrzucił na plecy i wystartował. Ledwo co się trzymałem. Nie miałem nic co pomogło by mi się utrzywać. Łapałem więc się rękoma za jego uszy. Smok zaczał nieznośnie pomrukiwać, wyrwał swe uszy i dał mi jednym z nich w polik. '' ''- Czkawka - ała , dobra , dobra to gdzie mam się trzymać Szczerbatku? '' ''Szczerbatek napiał mięśnie w okolicach moich łydelk, nie myśląc scisnąłem łydkami jego boki, a on jakby przyspieszył. '- Czkawka - Wow, ale ty, Thorze! Ale ty szybko gnasz!- powiedziałem lekko podniecony jego zdolniościami. Smok zamruczał śmiesznie zadowolony z komplementu. Pognał szybciej,a ja w oddali ujrzałem wyspę. Wyspę łudząco podobną do Berk. Podlecieliśmy do niej,a ja ujrzałem kopie Berk. No może nie całkiem. Bo tam roiło się od smoków. Spojrzałem na mojego przyjaciela i rzekłem ' '- Czkawka - Znasz to miejsce? ' Smok pokiwał głowa na tak, po chwili zaświecił na niebiezko, wydał potężny ryk. Smoki na wyspie spojrzały w niebo. Furia strzeliła plazmą. Po chwili byliśmy juz na wyspie . Wylądowaliśmy na jednym z dachów a wszystkie smoki pokłoniły nam się. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi . W ogóle nie było mnie widac. Może to lepiej. Usłyszałem jak ludzie okrazają dom i szepcza wokół siebie. '' ''- Osoba - To znowu on , alfa '' ''- Osoba - Zwołac Astrid , migiem Pomyslałem sobie; Kto to ta Astrid? Może przywódczyni? W mgnieniu oka Dziewczyna spadła ze smoka . O NIE NIE BYLE JAKIEGO , TO DRUGA FURIA . Zeskoczyła wprost pod nogi jak się okazało wodza. '' ''- Wódz ( Magnus ) - No wykaz się córko. '' ''- Dziewczyna- Nie ma sprawy, w końcu to mój jedyny cel, musze go wytresować . '' ''- Czkawka - Ale on jest mój-powiedziałem cicho . '' ''- Dziewczyna - kto tam? '' ''- Czkawka - nikt, zupełnie. '' ''Smok wystartował, okrążył tłum a ja w tej chwili zeskoczyłem z niego. Wstałem, ukazując swe oczy, twarz i bliznę . '' ''- Czkawka - zagwizdał, smok popatrzył na niego a już po chwili siedział za swoim panem '' ''- Czkawka - No hey. Co u was nieznani? '' ''- Dziewczyna - Ale, wrrr, czemu zawsze mi ktoś coś psuje! '' ''- Czkawka - A co ci niby popsułem'', to mój smok. - Dz'''''iewczyna - Alfa to twój smok ... ''- Czkawka - Wow - zwróciłem się do smoka-nie mówiłeś mi o tym. '' ''Smok spojrzał sie w moją stronę, po czym zaczał mruczeć. '' ''- Czkawka - Tak, tak kocie :) '' ''Czarny jak noc smok zaczał się łasić, a jak zauważył dziewczynę zaczął warczeć. '' ''- Czkawka - Chyba się znacie. '' ''- Dziewczyna - Chyba tak. '' ''Szczerbatek rzucił się na nią, chciał splunąć gdy chłopak jednym pstryknięciem zapanował nad nim. '' ''- Czkawka - Zejdź z koleżanki i chodź tu. '' ''Smok posłusznie wykonał polecenie, a sam chłopak zaskoczony był tym wszystkim . '' ''- Dziewczyna -Ale jak... Wichura tak nie potrafi.. ja tak nie ... '' ''- Czkawka -Kto to Wichura ? '' ''- Dziewczyna -Wichura ! '' ''W tem przyleciał smok. Czarny jak noc. Znów nocna furia. To niesłychane. Smok i to na dodatek przeciwnej płuci istnieje. Stanęła na przeciw Szczerbatka oddała ukłon, a on wpatrywał się zakochańczym wzrokiem. Szturchnąłem smoka i dodałem. '- Czkawka - Ktoś się zakochał. Smok odpowiedział po swojemu i wszedł na dach gdzie siedziała Wichura. ''- Dziewczyna - No to mój smok, Wichura a ten Alfa to twój. - Czkawka - no tak w zasadzie. ''Do rozmowy wtrynił się wódz podając mi rękę. Na twarz dziewczyny wpadł grymas, a na jej ojca uśmiech . '' - Wódz - witam jestem Magnus Hofferson wódź plemienia Pięknych , skąd pochodzisz tajemniczy ? - Czkawka -Z Berk . - Magnus -To oni tam tresują smoki? - Czkawka -Nie ja tresuję, a tak w ogóle Czkawka, miło mi. - Magnus - o Czkawka, syn Stoicka? - Czkawka - na to wygląda, że juz nie. - Magnus - Zostaniesz u nas? - Czkawka - Z chęcią , a gdzie mogę przenocować? - Magnus - U nas, moja córka zaprowadzi cię. - Czkawka - no ok , a kim ona jest ? - Magnus - to jest Astrid - pokazał na blondynkę stojącą za nim ( dziewczyna z grymasem XD ) - Czkawka - miło mi- ukłoniłem się jej, a na jej twarzy znowu zagościł uśmiech. - Astrid - no to idziesz ze mną? - Czkawka -tak jasne . ''Niebieskooka ruszyła w stronę wielkiego domu . Wszedłem za nią do pokoju , a ona gestem ręki pokazała mi łóżko . '' - Czkawka -dzięki. - Astrid -Nie ma sprawy. '''''Powoli wycofywała się do drzwi , szła tyłem . Na jej twarzy nadal gościł miły uśmiech . Szła by nadal gdyby nie to, że zachaczyła o biórko, zareagowałem dość szybko. Dzięki thorze nic jej nie jest... ''- Czkawka - uważaj - krzyknąłem do niej, złapałem ją w locie, puściłem. '' ''- Astrid - dzięki.- odpowiedziała speszona. '- Czkawka - nie ma sprawy. ' Po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami od pokoju. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Wpuścili Szczerbatka do pokoju. Usiadł koło mnie, a ja wyciągnąłem rysunek. Spojrzałem sie jeszcze raz na niego. Położyem się na łóżko i zasnąłem nie wierząc co dziś mnie spotkało. To przeznaczenie ... Rozdział 7 Co on wyprawia ? '' ''Perspektywa Narratora : '' ''Nadszedł ranek. Mróz dał się we znaki . Szyby zaparowały, a w domach było coraz chłodniej. W oddali widać juz powoli zamarzający lód. Nad horyzontem widniały czarne chmury. Zapowiadało się na niezwykle mroźną zimę . Słońce już dawno świeciło. Wódz Magnus czekał tylko, aż gość się zbudzi. Chciał się o wszystkim dowiedzieć. Jego córka krążyła po pokoju, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak zgodzi się na zajęcia w ' Smoczym Oku ' - najwiękżym centrum jezdziectwa i rekreacji na wyspie. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała , udała się do pokoju. Lekko uchyliła drzwi i zobaczyła jak ich gosc śpi . Teraz nie wyglądał jak mężczyzna którego poznała wczoraj , lecz wygladał tak niewinnie. Brazowe włosy lekko opadały na jego twarz . Słońce rozpromieniało jego piegi i małą bliznę. Dziewczyna przyglądała się mu jeszcze chwilę . Spostrzegła ze smok powoli budzi się ze snu. Szybko podbiegła do szafy , gdy chłopak zbudził się wraz z jego smokiem, zobaczył jak dziewczyna wyjmuję jakąś suknie . pomarańczowa suknia w drobne kwiaty idealnie potkreslałaby kształty dziewczyny. Chłopak nie przerywajac patrzec się na nią powiedział '' ''- Czkawka - no masz gust, naprawdę ładna . '' ''Młoda kobieta odwróciła się szybko, Jej blond włosy potkreślały jej rysy twarzy. Wstała szybko trzymajac materiał w ręcę zaczęła tyłem wycofywać się. '- Astrid - To ty juz nie spisz?- powiedziała podejrzanie-Sorry, przyszłam tylko po to daję słowo. - połozyła rękę na klatce piersiowej. ''- Czkawka- Wierzę.- odpowiedziałem spokojnie, przecież to jej pokój... ''Astrid zmarnowała juz całą przestrzeń, walnęła plecami o drzwi. Rozległ się chałas. '' - Czkawka - Nic ci... - Astrid - Nie dzięki - dziewczyna oblała sie rumieńcem i szybko wybiegła z pokoju. '''''Chłopak nie zwracajac uwagi ubrał się zszedł powoli z drewnianych schodów, stanął na środku i powiedział : ''- Czkawka - Przepraszam , gdzie łazienka? '' ''- Magnus - tutaj - wskazał na drzwi. '' ''- Czkawka - dziękuję. '' ''Brunet udał się do łazienki. W salonie na kanapie usiadła szczęśliwa Astrid, jadła właśnie jajecznicę ze świerzych kurzych jaj. '' ''- Magnus - Miły chłopak. '' ''- Astrid - Tak, bardzo. '' ''Mężczyzna udał się do kuchni wchodzac zauważył piekną pomarańczową suknię . '' ''- Magnus - Czemu znów ją wyciągnęłaś? '' ''- Astrid - Chciałam sobie powspominać. '' ''- Magnus - Przecież mówiłem ci... '- Astrid - Wikingowie nie rozdrapują zagojonych ran. Tak wiem tato, a teraz pozwól, że pójdę na spodkanie. ' '- Magnus - Nie pozwolę, weż go, przyda mu się. ' '- Astrid - Mam go niańczyć? ' '- Magnus - Nie mów, że ci się nie podoba, w łaściwie jest to następca Berk... ' '- Astrid - Tato! ' '- Magnus - ok, ok. ' Chłopak wyszedł z łazienki. Ubrany był w zieloną koszulę, czarne spodnie i brązowe buty. '' ''- Magnus - Spojrzał się na córkę i pokazał gestem ręki żeby go zaprosiła. '' ''- Astrid - Czkawka może chcesz się udać na spodkanie kfalifikacyjne ? '' ''- Czkawka - ok. Skierował się w stronę drzwi. Ona także podeszła otworzyłem je i gestem ręki pokazałem, że ma iść przodem.Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Było bardzo przyjemnie. Mróz juz nie dawał się we znaki, słońce grzało w twarz, a wiatr targał włosy. Spojrzała się na chłopaka, złapała go za rękę i poszła do przodu. Szła szybkim tempem. Dotarli do dużego budynku . Na ścianach namalowany był Szczerbatek. '' ''- Astrid - To jest Smocze Oko. Nasza akademia nauk o smokach. Chcesz się do niej dostać? '' ''- Czkawka - Tak , a możesz wytłumaczyć mi jak? '' ''Pokiwala głową i zaczeła opowiadac, szli w stronę głównej sali gdzie odbywały się zawody. Zapisali się i usiedli na murku. Czkawka pochylił głowę do przodu . '' ''- Astrid - Coś się stało? '' ''- Czkawka - A jeśli się nie dostanę ? '' ''- Astrid - Oszalałeś ? Człowieku ty wytresowałeś Alfę. Smoki cię kochają. thumb|Oni ;3 '- Czkawka - Tak myslisz ? ' '- Astrid - Tak , ale nie oznacza to, że będziesz lepszy. ' '- Czkawka - Nawet nie miałem zamiaru. ' Wstali, spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Podszedł do niej, odwrócił się, wciągnął na swoje plecy i zaczał biec, śmiejąc się przy tym, dotarli na polanę, gdzie zapatrzyli się na zachodzące słońce. Ściemniło się już do reszty. Wrócili dosyć późno. Chłopak udał się do swojego pokoju i bez najmniejszej skruchy zasnął uśmiechnięty. '' ''Wiedział że jego życie się zmieni .... Rozdział 8 Spotkanie '' ''Perspektywa Astrid : Otworzyłam niemrawo oczy pierwsze co zdazyłam zauwazyć to to, że promienie słońca wpadają do mojego pokoju. Tak ciemne pomieszczenie przeobraziło się w jasną przestrzeń. Leżałam tak myśląc jeszcze nad różnymi bzdetami. A szczególniej o Wichurze, Szczerbatku i moim nowym przyjacielu Czkawce. Nie wiem czemu, ale jak tylko wspominam to imię uśmiecham się jak dziecko, które zaraz miało dostać jakiś prezent. On jest inny i w końcu ( nadal nie wiem jakim cudem ) ma Alfę, drugą furię, którą bardzo chciałam mieć. Wszyscy wokół myślą, że jestem córeczką tatusia. Masakra chciałabym pokazać im swoją wartość. Niedługo ogłoszą wyniki Smoczego Oka .Pozycje są następujące : '- Szef - No ogólnie rządzi wszystkimi, wymysla zadania i tego typu rzeczy. ' '- Zastepca - Pozycja mniej ważna ale i tak ważna, wspiera oraz pomaga Szefowi. ''- Uczniowie - Małe niedołęgi, które się tylko słuchają i nic nie robą.(;P) ''Mam nadzieję, że będe chociaż na drógim stopniu. Oczywiście marzenie kazdego wikinga w tej wiosce jest zostanie Szefem Akademii. Rozmyślałam jeszczę chwilę. Wstałam z łózka, wyjęłam ciuchy, Nie były takie jak zawsze . na ramionach nosiłam karwasze, do tego czerwona bluzka, Ciemne spodnie, Buty do połowy łydki i najbardziej wyzywająca czarna spódnica z czaszkami. Włosy zaplotłam w warkocz na bok, a cześć włosów w mały warkoczyk stykający się z większym. Nikt mnie jeszcze nie widział w takim ubiorze. Ja lubiłam taki styl, był inny. W tym lekkim codziennym stroju nie byłam sobą. Teraz jestem sobą. Wyszłam z pokoju, zbiegłam ze schodów, porozglądałam się w okół czy nikt mnie nie widzi, udałam się do kuchni, zrobiłam kanapkę i pośpiesznie wyszłam. Już chciałam zamknąć drzwi gdy nagle rozlęgł się donoośny ton. No pięknie ojciec, ku mojemu ździwieniu był to Czkawka . '' - Czkawka - Gdzie idziesz ? - brział jak stary kogut , dosłownie XD'' ''- Astrid - A no ten ... - Czkawka - Ładnie wyglądasz . - Astid - Dzięki - zarumieniłam się lekko, odwróciłam wzrok inną stronę i powiedziałam - Co ci sie stało z głosem ? - Czkawka - A no , wiesz Szczerbatek nie najwolniej lata i tak się złożyło, że wdychałem powietrze ustami i mam chrypę. - Astrid - Powinieneś zostać w domu . - Czkawka - Nie, jestem wikingiem, oni nie boją się chrypy. - Astrid - Ale brzmisz nie za ciekawie . - Czawka - Trudno, to najwyzej nie będę mówić. - Astrid - Ale w tedy nikt cię nie zrozumie. - Czkawka - ty napewno zrozumiesz.- uśmiechnął się domnie zawadzko. ''Uśmiechnął się czarująco, podszedł, zaczęliśmy iść w stronę Akademi. Każdy spoglądał na nas. On wysoki mężczyzna, brązowowłosy, zielonooki i dziewczyna niezwyle piękna ( jestem skromna :P ) i także niebezpieczna idą razem przez połowę wioski żeby dojść do jednego budynku. Smoczego Oka. Usłyszałam także szepty typu : A''le słodko wyglądają, pewnie to para. Tak para, ładna mi para, to mój przyjaciel i nie sądzę nawet, że mu się podobam. O czym ja myślę? Boże co się dzieje? Stanęliśmy już przed Akademią. Podeszłam do drzwi, pchnęłam je, weszłam, a za mną on. Podeszłam do grupy dziewczyn, moich przyjaciółek. Rozejrzałm się, zobaczyłam jak jego sylwetka znika za tłumem ludzi. - Aldis - Wow widziałyśie tego przystojniaka? -Grima - Daruj sobie on już jest zajęty. - Abi - Przez kogo ? Ciebie ?-prychnęła w jej stronę. - Grima - Przez Astrid - wyszeptała do nich, a ja na skutek mojego imienia odwróciłam się do tyłu. - Astrid - Co mówiłyście? -Abi - Chodzisz z tym ciachem - pokazała na Czkawkę niosącego dwie szklanki w których był sok malinowy. - Astrid - To tylko kumpel - pomachał w moja stronę, uśmiechnął się, a ja zarumieniłam się . - Dziewczyny - Jasne.-szczerze mówiąc było mi na rękę, nikt go mi nie odbierze, ale ze mnie samolub -.-'' Po chwili czekał tuż za moimi plecami, wyszeptał parę miłych słów tym swoim koguciastym głosem XD, a ja odwróciłam się do niego. Wzięłam szklankę, spojrzałam na dziewczyny proszącym wzrokiem i udałam się z brunetem. Całą ta drogę śmiałyśmy się w niebogłosy. Na prawdę wyglądaliśmy ja para. Może to i dobrze, każdy musiał zrozumieć, że nie życzę sobie towarzystwa innych chłopaków. Boże co się dzieję? Nieważne. Szliśmy dalej przechodząc przez tłum ludzi zgromadzonych się przed drzwiami od sali głównej. ''- Astrid - Dobry ten napój. - Czkawka - Malinki ;) - Astrid - Co ? Malinki ? - Czkawka - Podobny był na Berk razem z ojcem nazywalismy go ,,malinki" . - Astrid - To , za , malinki - podniosłam szklankę z ,,malinkami" i wzniosłam toast. - Czkawka - Za malinki ''Wypiliśmy napój a raczej resztkę, odłożyliśmy szklanki na stół i zaczęliśmy się przepychać przez ludzi. Dotarliśmy. Stałam na przeciw listy, z wynikami. To nie możliwe . '' '''''Szef ; Astrid Hofferson i Czkawka Haddok ! ''Zastępca : brak '' ''Uczniowie : Abi, Grima, Aldis, Alrik i Dan. '' ''Stałam w osłupieniu, Czkawka trzymał się za głowę, a nasi uczniowie zaczęli się z nas śmiać. '' ''- Czkawka - No wygląda na to , że mam zwracać się do ciebie - zaczął mówić a ja na niego spojrzałam - Pani Szef. '' ''- Astrid - Dobrze Szefie '' ''- Uczniowie - To co dziś robimy? '' ''- My - Na razie nic . Udaliśmy się w stronę wyjścia. Czkawka podtrzymał stare drzwi przepuszczając przed siebie. Wyszłam, a on za mną. Udaliśmy się na pobliskie klify. Staliśmy przy sobie patrząc się w horyzont. Słońce zachodziło, fale ucichły, dając pustą ciszę. Zobaczyłam 2 czarne punkty. Po chwili podleciały do nas i zaczęły nas lizać. '- Czkawka - Szczerbatek ! ''- Astrid - Wichura ! ''Spojrzęliśmy na siebie i uśmiechnęliśmy szeroko. Wstałam, wyciągnęłam do niego rękę, złapał ją, wydawało mi się, że powoli wstaje. Upadłam na niego. Nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. Uśmiechnął się szarmańcko, a ja zarumieniłam się. '' - Czkawka - Przepraszam- wyszeptał. - Astrid - Nie to ja przepraszam.- pięknie Astrid schrzaniłaś to, i to na maksa. '''''Wstałam z niego, a on samodzielnie podnósł się bez najmniejszych wątpliwości, jakby mial już to zaplanowane. Udaliśmy się do domu. Na dworze było już ciemno. Weszliśmy do domu. Pierwsze co zobaczyłam to minę mojego ojca. Nie był zadowolony ale widząc, że Czkawka jest tuż obok uspokoił się. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie i udaliśmy się do pokoi. Zasnęłam szybko, pogrążyłam się w cudownym śnie nie wiedząc, że może on niedługo się spełnić... ''Rozdział 10 Ah ... przyjaciółki :D Perspektywa Astrid : Wstałam wcześnie, około godziny 6. Słońce powoli wstawało, ale jednak nie było jeszcze widoczne. Zamknęłam oczy , przypomniałam sobie wczorajszy sen. Nie powiem spodobał mi się, tak jak i jego bohaterzy <3. Sen opowiem kiedy indziej. Rozmyślałam tak jeszcze chwilę. Powietrze wdychałam łapczywie, a me płuca szybko pracowały. Serce przyśpieszyło, zdałam sobię sprawę, jeszcze nigdy nikogoś nie kochałam ( oprócz rodziców, a raczej ojca , matka zginęła z rąk ... Stoicka. Wówczas nasze plemiona były wrogami. Jak ja, mama nie lubiła siedzieć i nic nie robić. Ojciec zakazał lecz ona nie słuchała. Od teraz zawsze się go słucham. No oczywiście nie w sprawach sercowym. Ja jestem w tym asem. A raczej Joker'em :) Usiadłam na łóżku. Słońce dało pierwsze promienie które wpadały do pokoju. Roźświetliły mą twarz. Spojrzałam w lustro koło mojego biurka. Złapałam się za głowę widząc jaką mam fryzurę. Pobiegłam do łazienki, a tam ubrałam się, uczesałam, umyłam zęby i ruszyłam w stronę kuchni . Kroiłam właśnie świerzo pieczone pieczywo gdy usłyszałam ciche dudnienie . Wyjrzałam przez okno. Świetnie! Burza! Trzeba będzie odwołać Smocze zajęcia i zając się czymś. Odwróciłam się a za mną stał Czkawka. W jego oczach widziałam przestrach. '' ''- Astrid - Przestraszyłeś się czegoś? '' ''- Czkawka - Nie, właśnie schodziłem na dół i pomyślałem.. - z jego głosem było coraz lepiej. '' ''- Astrid - Trzeba odwołać zajęcia. '- Czkawka - Na to wygląda ... idę się ogarnąć. ''- Astrid - Okey. - Czkawka - Okey. ''Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, wszedł do łazienki, a ja podejrzliwie poszłam na górę . weszłam do pokoju. Dosyć czystego jak na chłopaka. Czkawka opowiadał o swoim pokoju. Oczywiście na Berk. Podobno był cały po opklejany szkicami i różnymi notatkami. To się chłopak postarał. Otworzyłam szufladę biurka. To co zobaczyłam , Boże ! To .... OK OK JEST DOBRZE. ON mine narysował ? łał jak ładnie. Najlepszy był podpis . '' Dla mojej przyjaciółki , niesamowitej Astrid Hofferson . '''''Po drugiej stronie coś było, nie zdążyłam zobaczyć co bo usłyszałam kroki, szybko schowałam rysunek, podbiegłam do szafy i wyjęłam sukienkę mojej matki. Nikt jeszcze jej nie widział, ani mnie w niej. Ale by chłopaka opadły szczęki. Serio. Sam Czkawka był zdumiony. Ubrałam się w nie, przyglądałam się w lustrze gdy usłyszałam szelest zawiasów. Czkawka wyglądał naprawdę nieźle . Ubrany był w czarną bluzę , niebieskie spodnie i brązowe buty . Włosy przeczesał , ułożyły się w stertę prostych brązowych włosów .Podszedł , a ja tak po prostu podbiegłam do niego . Uniósł mnie lekko , zrobił obrót i zatrzymał się na środku . Wisiałam w powietrzu spoglądając w jego oczy . Zapatrzyłam się w nie . Jego ręce mocniej się zacisnęły a ja poczułam jak ściska mnie za boki . Jakby chciał chronić . ''- Czkawka -Slicznie wyglądasz . '' ''- Astrid - Dzięki , ty też nie źle. '' ''- Czkawka - Dziękuje Szefowo możemy już iść? '' ''- Astrid - Ale tak w tych ciuchach? '' ''Odstawił mnie na ziemię , zapatrzył się na mnie a je lekko zarumieniłam się . '' ''- Astrid - okey możemy iść. '- Czkawka - ok ' Ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi frontowych, jak zawsze wyszłam pierwsza. Szłam przodem a u mojego boku Czkawka. Wyglądaliśmy słodko. Wszyscy Dosłownie patrzyli na nas. Chłopcy oglądali się za mną, a dziewczyny za Czkawką, irytowało mnie to do reszty . '' ''- Czkawka - nie ma dziś zajęć . '- Chłopcy - tak - wrzasnęli uradowani, aż poczułam w uszach lekki pisk. ''- Dziewczyny - Astrid ? - Astrid - Tak ? - Dziewczyny - idziesz z nami? - Astrid - Jasne , Czka.... -przerwały mi w połowie zdania. - Dziewczyny - Tym razem tylko ty . '''''Wszystkie zgromadziłyśmy się pod ścianą sali głównej, Czkawka jakby czytał mi w myślach zaginął bez śladu. Usiadłam na zimnej podłodze, smoki a w szczególności Wichura podeszła i zaczęła mnie trącąc łbem. Pożyła swą mordkę na moich kolanach i powoli zasypiała. Drapałam ją za uchem. Dziewczyny także usiadły, i po kolei zaczęły się pytania. ''- Abi - Czy ty się z nim ... '- Astrid - No ale , że z kim ? ' '- Girma - No z brunetem . Przechyliłam głowę, nie rozumiałam kim miał być brunet. Było ich naprawdę dużo. ''- Aldis - Twoim brunetem. '''''Rzuciłam im nie wyraźne spojrzenie, a mój wyraz twarzy na pewno nie spodobałby się ojcu . ''- Dziewczyny - Ah niekumata jesteś .... Czkawką! '- Astrid - Dajcie spokój, to tylko przyjaciel. ''- Girma - Kochasz go ? - Astrid - Tak, chyba- powiedziałam , niepewnie - Aldis - Lubisz go? - Astrid - pewnie. - Abi - Myślisz o nim? - Astrid - Tak - Girma i Aldis - A powiesz mu ? - Astrid - Nie, nie powiem i tak pewnie lubi inną . Lubi, a nawet kocha. - Abi - Naprawdę go kochasz ? - Astrid - Tak, naprawdę. A czemu pytacie? - Dziewczyny - Bo masz okazję . '''''Popchnęły mnie na chłopaka który stał za mną. Na jego twarzy gościł szczery uśmiech. Nie chciałam mu mówić. Przytulił mnie serdecznie. ''- Astrid - oh Czkawka , przepraszam '' ''Wyrwałam się z uścisku, Wichura zerwała się, nie podeszła, odwróciłam się na chwilę, spojrzałam, a na jego twarzy zagościł niepokój. Biegłam przez całą wioskę. Przebiegłam las i udałam się nad klif. Patrząc na zachodzące słońce pomyślałam : Miłość jest blisko, a my tak często ją omijamy patrząc Jej prosto w oczy... '' '':3 Namęczyłam się nie miłosiernie , ale rozdział jest , wybity palec robi swoje :/ Mam nadzieję że się podoba :D Rozdział 11 Zasady są po to żeby je łamać ... '' ''Do tego rozdziało możecie sobie posłuchać tego : Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (Breaking Dawn) Perspektywa Czkawki : Cudownie, uciekła . Teraz to już na pewno nie mam szans. A mogło być tak pięknie . Miało być tak pięknie . Mogłem w ogóle nie podchodzić. Byłoby najlepiej. A jednak musiałem się spytać , zabrać na plaże , w góry , gdziekolwiek, gdzie byśmy byli sami. Spojrzałem na dziewczyny. Były zszokowane. Tak jak ja. Ona mnie pokochała '' ''Czuję że mogłoby coś z tego wyjść. Muszę spróbować. Popatrzyłem na Abi, skinęła głową. Już miałem odejść gdy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł. Podbiegłem do dziewczyn . '- Czkawka - Wiecie gdzie trzyma pamiętnik ? ''- Abi - O nie, nie powiemy ci ... - Czkawka - Jak chcesz ... - Girma - Może jest w jej pokoju ? - Czkawka - Na pewno nie. '''''Spojrzały na mnie podejrzanym wzrokiem, uśmiechnąłem się głupio. ''- Czkawka - Tak, tak ... '- Aldis - Od kiedy to już trwa ? ''- Czkawka - Od kąt ją poznałem ... - Girma - Skryta miłość ? - Czkawka - Niezwykła bo odwzajemniona. - Abi - A miałeś nie odwzajemnioną? - Czkawka - Nie, bałem się co będzie z Astrid gdy jej to wyjawię. Jeszcze miesiąc temu o chodzenie poprosiła mnie moja była przyjaciółka. - Aldis - Czemu była? - Czkawka - Bo wiedziałem, że przyjaźni się tylko ze mną, żeby mieć chłopaka . - Girma - Ona chciała ... - Abi - Niedorzeczne ... - Czkawka - Prawda , a teraz i tak jej nie znajdę - wściekłem się , i to bardzo'' ''- Girma - Wiemy gdzie jest . - Czkawka - Serio ? '''''Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, po chwili skinęły niemal jednocześnie głowami . ''- Czkawka - wspaniale ! '- Aldis - nie możesz jej skrzywdzić pamiętaj ''- Czkawka- nie mógłbym . - Girma - pamiętaj ! Inaczej znajdziemy cię ! - Czkawka - jasne ! To w końcu gdzie jest ? - Abi - powinna być na klifach . - Czkawka - dzięki ! - krzyknąłem i pobiegłem w skazane miejsce . '''''Biegłem ile sił w nogach . Liczyła się ona . Ludzie w wiosce patrzyli się na mnie a ja tylko krzyczałem : Hofferson ! znajdę cię ! A w tedy zobaczysz co dla mnie znaczysz ! Chwilami zaczynałem się śmiać , a niekiedy zaczynałem myśleć co będzie dalej . Co z nami ? Może powinienem wrócić do ojca ? Może nie powinienem zakochać się w niej ? A moze w ogóle nie powinienem wytresować smoka ? A z resztą nie ważne teraz najważniejsza jest ona . Dotarłem do lasu , pokonałem go szybko . Na końcu lasu ,a raczej już na klifach , siedziała ona . Upewniłem się , że mam rysunek . Raz kozie śmierć ! Stanąłem za jej plecami , bałem się podejść , bałem zapytać . Nic się nie zrobi samo . Położyłem moją dłoń na jej ramieniu . Odwróciła się szybko . Spojrzała na mnie '', ''a ja podszedłem bliżej . Ukucnąłem niedaleko niej . Patrzyła na mnie niebieskimi oczami . Oczami morza . Zapatrzyłem się w nią . ''- Czkawka - wiesz - podrapałem się po głowie , a ona spojrzał na mnie zaciekawionym wzrokiem - to dla ciebie . - dałem jej rysunek , tak ten na którym była ona , jak na razie milczała . 'Wzięła go do rąk . Spojrzała na niego, a później odwróciła . Czytała dłuższą chwilę . Wstała odruchowo . Już myślałem że chce uciec . Wstałem więc niemalże od razu . Spojrzała na mnie , oczami pełnych łez . Przybliżyłem się lekko . Dotknąłem jej policzka . Był cały zaróżowiony . Spojrzała na moją rękę . Uchyliła lekko usta jakby chciała coś powiedzieć . -'' Czkawka - może to co powiem to głupe , ale Astrid Hofferson , ja cię Kocham - Astrid - ale to wbrew prawu . Złamiemy prawo . - Czkawka - jakie ? - Astrid - nie możemy ty nie jesteś następcą , - Czkawka - jestem , to że mieszkam tutaj , to nie oznacza że mój ojciec mnie nie wybierze . Muszę spróbować . - Astrid - ja nie wiem czy powinniśmy . - Czkawka - zasady są po to by je łamać . ''Już dalej nic nie mówiła . Przyczyniłem się do tego . Przybliżyłem usta i pocałowałem . Poczułem ukojenie . Szczęście zostało mi nawrócone . Spojrzałem na Astrid , jej oczy były zamknięte . Wczuła się w ten pocałunek . Nasze ciała stykały się całą powierzchnią . Poczułem ogień rozgrzewający mnie od środka . To na pewno miłość do niej . Ja także zamknąłem oczy , wczułem się w ten pocałunek . Zatraciliśmy się w tej chwili .... '' '''''Puzzle życia mają wiele elementów . Jednak z miliona cząsteczek , brakowało mi tylko jej ... ''Rozdział 12 Co będzie to będzie , ale zawsze będziemy razem , rozumiesz ? '' ''Perspektywa narratora : '' ''Dziewczyna spojrzała na oczy bruneta . Widać było w nich radość . Uśmiechnęła się . Spojrzał w jej oczy , niegdyś obce , teraz już znane . Cieszyli się , wiedzęli że miłość nie zawodzi . Przyjrzeli się sobie . Ich oczy spotkały się . Zielonooki nic nie powiedział , przytulił ją do swojej klatki . Wtuliła się mocno chcąc zapamiętać te chwile na zawsze . Miłość trwa wiecznie . Jeśli nie trwa długa to nie była miłość , to miłostka . Pierś chłopaka unosiła się wraz z każdym wdechem . Oparł się o jej głowę . Poczuł zapach jej włosów . Poczuł , że coś nie jest tak . Usłyszał nieregularny oddech blondynki . Była podenerwowana . '' ''- Czkawka - co się stało ? '' ''- Astrid - boję się ' ' '- Czkawka - czego ? '' - Astrid - tego że ktoś się o nas dowie . - Czkawka - ci - przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej . - Astrid - co powiemy ? - Czkawka - kochasz mnie ? - Astrid - tak -powiedziała cicho . - Czkawka - ja też , pamiętaj -odsunął ją od siebie , spojrzała na jego twarz , a on mówił dalej -Nigdy nie myślałem że można tak kochać , to stało się tak nagle . Obudziłem się pewnego dnia czując że brakuje mi kogoś , tym kimś byłaś ty . Stałaś się dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym . I wiem nie wstydzę się swojego uczucia . - Astrid - ale na razie czy moglibyśmy ... - Czkawka - jeśli tylko chcesz , zrobię wszystko żeby spoglądać w twe oczy , czuć , że tworzymy jedno . Prawda , tworzymy ? - Astrid - tak - powiedział cicho , wtulając się mocniej . Nie mogła opanować łez , nie była smutna , była nareszcie szczęśliwa . - Czkawka - nie płacz - złapał ją za podbródek ,widział to w jej oczach , popatrzył pytająco , jej oczy wskazywały wyraźne ,,tak'' Jeden ruch , zetknęli się w jednym pocałunku . Złapał ją za rękę . Spacerowali po plazy . Smoki latały gdzieś w pobliżu . Dziewczyna oplotła swoje ręce wokół brzucha chłopaka , ten objął ją , resztę spaceru spędzili na wpatrywaniu sobie w oczy . ' ,, Oczy to wrota serca '' ''' Zbliżała się już 23 . Zaczęli powoli wracać , gwiazdy świeciły jasno . Czkawka opowiadał trochę o sobie , tak samo jak Astrid . Byli szczęśliwi . Na końcu lasu rozłączyli swe drogi . POszli w oddzielne strony , spoglądając na siebbię zza ramienia . On tylko się uśmiechnął , a ona zawstydzona pokazała swe rumieńce . Zniknęli w ciemności . Wioska już dawno spała , ciepło przybyło , prost z ich rozgrzanych serc . Może i poszli w dwie storny , lecz i tak spotkali się na końcu drogi ... ' Drogi miłości ... ' ' Miłość nie jest osiągnięciem celu, zadowoleniem, nawet nie jest spełnieniem. Miłość jest pragnieniem '' ''Dopóki pragnę - kocham. Rozdział 13 Niewiedząc , nakryci :D '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki : '' ''Zdecydowanie uważam że jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie . Pragnąłem tylko jej . Żaden człowiek nie ma takiego szczęścia jak ja . No może nie wcześniej kiedy mieszkałem na Berk . Szczęście nareszcie się uśmiechnęło . Nareszcie . Ma wyczucie , serio <3 . Kocham ją . Widocznie na dnie tego wszystkiego , nieszczęścia , smutku musiała pojawić sięona . Słońce świecące każdego dnia . Jej uśmiech , cudowny uśmiech , odbierałem jak wysłany znak . Wstałem z łóżka . Obudziłem Szczerbatka . Szedłem na dół . Zauważyłem , że pan Magnus siedzi w starym fotelu czytając jakąś gazetę . Podszedłem bliżej . Magnus spojrzał na mnie zza gazety . '- Magnus - witaj chłopcze . ' '- Czkawka - witam , nic pan nie ma do robienia ? ' Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie , obiął ramieniem , zaczął iść w stronę drzwi , szedłem za nim w uścisku . Wyszliśmy na środek placu . '- Magnus - zobacz , ludzie szczęśliwi , wioska szczęśliwa , zero roboty . ''- Czkawka - no tak widzę , ale to nie oznacza chyba że pan ma się lenić na fotelu , czytając bzedty . - MAgnus - ( wybuchnął śmiechem ) - ja po prostu odpoczywam . - Czkawka - a no chyba że tak .. - podrapałem siępo głowie . - Magnus - nie spóźnisz się do Akademi ? - Czkawka - co ? Akademia - złapałem się za głowę , wyrwałem z uścisku - muszę lecieć - biegłem szybko - zawołałem Smoka , biegnąc wskoczyłem na niego , po chwili już lecieliśmy - mordko do Akademii . Nie możemy się spóźnić na pierwsze zajęcia . - Szczerbatek - wrrr -znacząco przyśpieszył , gdy wlatywaliśmy do Akademi wszyscy się spojrzeli . '''''Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi , różne dziewczyny zaczęły się głupio szczerzyć . Otworzyłem drzwi od sali głównej ( szedłem ) . Smok potruchtał za mną , nikogo nie było . Po chwili jednak w drzwiach pojawiła się Astrid . Jak zwykle była piękna . Ubrana w jej nowy codzienny strój ( wcześniej - sukienka , teraz - jak w JWS 2 ) . Spojrzała się na mnie , podszedłem do niej . Rozejrzałem się po sali , na pewno nikogo nie było . ''- Czkawka - no cześć - przybliżyłem się do niej , a ona jkby czytając mi w myślach , pocałowała , namiętnie . Spłonęliśmy w tym pocałunku , usłyszałem szepty . Oderwaliśmy się od siebie , porozglądaliśmy się po sali . Nikogo nie widzieliśmy . Byliśmy sami , przynajmniej tak się zdawało . Przytuliłem ją mocno . Usiedliśmy razem na betonie , czekaliśmy na uczniów . Oczywiście nie obyło się bez paru popychanek , śmiechu i radości . '' ''Pespektywa Abi ( tak na chwilkę ) : Usiedliśmy razem z paczką ( czyt . Aldis , Girma , Alrik i Dan ) na ławkach z których byłowidać całą salę główną . Lubiliśmy tam sobie wszyscy razem poplotkować . Tematy głównie o Astrid ( jest po prostu ubóstwiana przez chłopaków ). ''Siedziałam przy boku Aldis , zaczęłyśmy szeptać między sobą . - Abi - czy słyszałaś o nowych wieściach ? - Aldis - ale o które ci chodzi ? Odkąd pojawił się Czkawka , jakby ich przybyło . I w gazetach jak i tu . - Abi - chodzi te co z nimi - wskazałam akurat wtedy , gdy Astrid zaczęła się całować z Czkawką . - Dan - widać , że już nie macie co stawiać się u tego bruneta . - Girma - nie tego bruneta , tylko Czkawki - Alrik - jakby mu nie było to i tak brunet - Dziewczyny - a wy nie macie szans u Astrid . - Alrik - no wiesz , to nie fair ! - Abi - a czemu ? - Dan - bo ten cały Czkawka i tak czy siak byłby wodzem . - Abi - a niby czemu ? - Alrik - bo to syn wodza ... - Dziewczyny - jakiego ? - Dan - Stoicka Ważkiego . - Abi - ty serio , on , mus ię sprzeciwił ? - Girma - o boże jaki on , odważny - rozmarzyła się - Aldis - helow , to przecież chłopak Astrid . - Girma - mam jej już dość ! Zabiera najładniejszych chłopaków ! - Abi - chłopaka , mi to obijętne , a wiecie , podobno dziś ktoś ma przypłynąć . - Wszyscy - może już pójdziemy ? - Abi - raczej powinniśmy . '''''Perspektywa Czkawki : ''Gadaliśmy tak jeszcze przez chwilę , gdy do sali weszli ucznowie . Podnieśliśmy się jednocześnie . Zaczęliśmy się śmiać , a nasi ucznowie patrzyli na nas jak na idiotów . Podeszliśmy po siodła dla smoków , ' uzdy ' i ruszyliśmy ubrać smoki . Ubieraliśmy sobie smoki gdy za naszymi plecami rozległy się ciche szepty dotyczące Nas . Nie spodobało się to nam , więc zadaliśmy im pracę . '' ''- Czkawka - macie zrobić 15 kułek wokół wyspy . '' ''- Astrid - teraz ! '' ''Spojrzęli się po sobie i poszli do smoków . '' ''- Czkawka - agresor z ciebie ;) '- Astrid - nawet nie wiesz jaki . Wiesz dziś są wyścigi smoków ' '- Czkawka - a co to ? ' '- Astrid - to takie zawody , ten kto zbierze najwięcej owiec wygrywa tytuł pogromcy smoków . Bierzesz udział ? ' '- Czkawka - wezmę , ale mam plan . Spojrzałem na nią , po chwili unosiliśmy się w górze , na smokach , czując wiatr we włosach . Wiatr wolności ... ' Rozdział 14 Że kto ? '' ''Perspektywa Astrid : '' ''Lecimy , słońce ogrzewa moje policzki , chyba zarumieniłam się , trudno . Jestem sobą . Przyjemny wiatr rozwiewa moje włosy . Wichura daje z siebie wszystko ... Słychać ryk , szczęśliwy ryk . Spojrzałam się do tyłu . Szczerbatek,a z nim Czkawka . Przed chwilą lecieli za mną , teraz już przed . Wyprzedzili mnie z nie małą prędkością , zaczęliśmy się ścigać , on najwidoczniej wygrywał ... Spojrzałm w dól , jego sylwetka niemal wpadała do wody , woda rozstąpywała się przed nim . Dosłownie na sekundę odwróciłam głowę , gdy znów spojrzałam w dół nie było ich . Dziwne ale tak nagle zaczęłam panikować ... '- Astrid - Czkawka ? ' '- Astrid - Czkawka ! ' '- Czkawka - spokojnie , - powiedział to melodyjnym głosem . - co jest ? ' '- Astrid - myslałam że coś ci się stało ' '- Czkawka - jak widzisz żyję - zrobił coś czego nawet ja bym nie zrobiła , stanął na smoku i rozłozył ręce , wykrzyczał - cały świat to ty Astrid Hofferson ! ''- Astrid - (lekko rozbawiona ) - przestań bo ci się coś stanie ... - Czkawka - czy ty Astrid Hofferson się boisz ? - Astrid - w życiu , o co ty mnie oskarżasz ? - Czkawka - a już myślałem że coś ci jest ... - zaczął się głupkowato śmiać , lecieliśmy obok siebie . - Astrid - Pamiętaj za 30 minut wyścigi. - Czkawka - Znów cię pokonam - wytknął do mnie język, uśmiechnęłam się przyjacielsko. - Astrid - Jak coś to będe w pokoju. - Czkawka - Ja jeszcze coś sprawdzę ''Tu nasze drogi się rozdzieliły, niespodziewałam się jednej rzeczy. Ojciec wpadł do mojego pokoju, widocznie był podenerwowany. Usiadł kołomnie na łóżku i zaczął mi wszystko po kolei tłumaczyć. '' '' '' - Magnus -Dziś przyjeżdża Stoick, musimy im powiedzieć, inaczej z pokoju nici ... - Astrid -I jak rozumiam mam o tym wszystkim powiedzieć i w ogóle. - MAgnus - Ty zajmiesz sięgośćmi, pokarzesz im co i jak, a ja spróbuję go przekonać , to ważne ... - Astrid - Ok ... niech ci będzie ... ''Ojciec wyszedł z pokoju , ja zaczęłam się szykować na wyscigi . Z szafy wyjęłam farby , zawsze z Wichurką pomalowane jesteśmy na żółto-niebieskoaki zwyczaj. Przejechałam po twarzy farbami. Spojrzałm się w lustro. Nie zauważyła że ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Odwróciłam się, zauważyłam że patrzy na minie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami. Byłam mocno z kołowana... '' - Astrid - Czkawka, musimy poważnie porozmawiać, nie sądzę by to był dobry temat na rozmowę ale musisz to wiedzieć. - Czkawka - Zrobiłem coś źle ? - Astrid - Nie, ty nie - odpowiedziałam sucho. - Czkawka - Chcesz bym odszedł ? - Astrid - Nie głupku, ale nie czas na żarty. - podeszłam do niego, złapałam za ręcę i usiadłam na łóżku krzyżując nogi, po chwili siedział tak jak ja. - Czkawka - Więc o co chodzi ? - Astrid - Zastanawiałeś się dlaczego nie mam matki ? - Czkawka - pare razy, ale głębiej o tym nie myślałem. - Astrid - Widzisz, gdy miałam parę lat rozpoczęła się wojna między naszymi plemionami, twój ojciec nas najechał ... - przerwał mi w połówie zdania, chyba się domyślił. - Czkawka - zabił twoją matkę ? - po chwili wstał - Nie Astrid powiedz, że ... - Astrid - Niestety to prawda ... Nie mogę nic na to poradzić. - Czkawka - przepraszam, że to powiem, ale muszę już iść. - Astrid - Gdzie ? ''Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, wybiegł z domu i czym prędzej wzniósł się ku górze. '' ''Perspektywa Czkawki '' ''Muszę pomyśleć, to wszystko mnie przerasta, już sam nie wiem co robić, mój ojciec zabił jej matkę, dziwię się ,że nie urwała mi głowy. Przecież to się w głowie nie mieści...jak ona może mnie jeszcze kochać? Nie wiem czy mu jeszcze kiedykolwiek wybaczę. W ogóle o czym ja mówię, przecież nie pokaże mu się na oczy do końca roku... '' ''Leciałem nisko, Szczerbatek jak to Szczerbatek troszkę się powydurniał, zrobił parę beczek itp. Gdy już się ogarnęliśmy wylądowałem na placu w SO(Smocze Oko). Musiałem się troszkę na czymś powyżywać, wziąłem ze sobą na szczęście topór, którym rzucałem do celu, jak zwykle dopiero za 3 razem trafiłem w środek. Zoriętowałem się dopiero po chwili , że ktoś bacznie mi się przygląda, odwróciłem się w tam tą stronę, osoba którą ujrzałem zmroziła mi krew w żyłach. Cudnie serio ale jakim cudem On tutaj jest ? I to z sałą Ekipą. '' ''Perspektywa Astrid '' ''Nie wiem nawet co mam sądzić o jego zachowaniu, tak poprostu odleciał, p tym wszystkim, muszę się pozbierać w końcu jestem Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson! Tyle tylko gdzie ona jest ? Chyba zrobiła sobie wakacje i to na dłuższy czas ... '' ''Stoję właśnie z Wichurą na pomoście, strasznie ale to strasznie się denerwuję, Wódz Wandali przyjeżdża już za chwilę. Jeszcze ostatnie poprawki spojrzałam w wodę, wszystko na swoim miejscu...prócz jednej rzeczy. Gdzie on jest? Przecież musi tu być , prawda? Niedługo zawody w których tagże uczestniczy... '' '''''Nie zdążyłam zauwżyć, że ktoś do mnie mówi. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam wielkiego mężczyznę, z rudymi włosami, a koło niego stała jakaś kobieta, tata nic nie wspominał, że przyjedzie z nimi kobieta i w dodatku jakieś osoby towarzyszące.Odezwał się tym swoim strasznie męskim głosem, aż się zlękłam. ''- Stoick - Witaj , miło mi cię poznać !- na powitanie uścisnął moją dłoń. '- Astrid - Dzień dobry, tata nie mówił że przypłynie pan z jakimiś towaszyszącymi osobami ' '- Stoick - Mam nadzieję że się nie gniewacie , hmm ? - spojrzał na mnie podejżliwie ''-Astrid - Nie no skąd, miło pana widzieć na naszej wyspie jak i inne osoby. '''''Wódz chciał już coś powiedzieć gdy przede mną pojawił się chłopak, niski, brzydki, silny... ''- Smark - Witaj panienko, czy miałabyś ochotę się przej się przejść ? '' ''- Astrid - Przykro mi ale mój chłopak nie byłby zadowolony - chwila , co ja właśnie powiedziałam ? '' ''- Szpadka - Heh, znowu ci nie wyszło '' ''- Mieczyk - zapomnij, że któraś cię ze chce ! '' ''Zaczęli się śmiać, zobaczyłam jak wódz idzie ze swoją żoną za śladami mojego ojca, świetnie czyli ja mam się nimi zająć ?! Uhhh ... '- Astrid - Spokój !!! - próbowałam ich jakoś oddciągnąć, gdy przyszedł mi do głowy świetny pomysł ' '- Astrid - wiecie co może pójdziemy do Akademii, wszystko wam pokaże i pomogę jakby co- uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie. ' W tem jakby za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki przestali się bić i poszli za moim śladem. Otworzyłam drzwi, a to co zobaczyłam przerosło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Stał tam i jakby nigdy nic celował w beczki, najpierw z łuku, a potem z toporu. Nawet nieźle mu to wychodziło, chodź byłam trochę od niego lepsza. Chyba zoriętował się, że ktoś na niego patrzy, zwrócił wzrok ku nam. Perspektywa Czkawki Najpierw zoriętowałem się, że ten podły Smark przygląda mi się z boku. Chyba zaniemówił na chwilę, jakby nie patrząc byłem tu jużod jakiś 4 miesięcy, trenowaliśmy, a teraz to wszystko wyszło na jaw. Podszedł do mnie i zaczął się przechwalać. '' ''- Smark - I ty myślisz, że to jest jakaś sztuka ? Lepiej patrz i się ucz - już za pierwszym razem trafił w beczki na dodatek w sam środek. '- Czkawka - nic tylko się chwalisz, zobacz co z tego wyszło, jak już pewnie wiecie trenujemy tu swoje smoki.- nareszcie mogłem się popisać. ' '- Smark - Czym ty chesz się pochwalić ? Straszliwcem ? Czy może jeszcze mniejszym smokiem ? - powiedział lekceważąco . Ujrzałem swojego przyjaciela stanął nad nim i grośnie warknął, Smark z pośpiechem uciekł skryć sięza beczkami tak jak reszta. Oprócz niej, Astrid, przyglądała mi się bardzo uważnie, a skoro oni tu przypłynęli to On też tu musiał być. Ale teraz to nic nie znaczyło, nie chciałem jej tak zostawiać. Podszedłem na tyle blisko by widzieć jej oczy. Schiliłem się lekko i szepnąłem jej do ucha. ' '-Czkawka - Kryć czy nie ? - spytałem pytająco(XD) ''-Astrid - I tak to nie ma już znaczenia. ''Nie zrozumiałem na początku, później byłem zły bo przecież nikt miał nie wiedzieć. Po chwili usłyszałem jak szepcze mi do ucha. '' - Astrid - Zasady są po to by je łamać. '''''Wskochyła na mnie, podtrzymalem ją, a ona zaczęła mnie namiętnie całować. Byłem lekko zaskoczony, ale i szczęśliwy skoro ona się tak poświęca to ja też. Zacząłem oddawać pocałunki z coraz większą mocą... ',,Znalazłeś we mnie to, czego szukać innym się nie chciało' ''Rozdział 15 Wyścig czas zacząć. ''' '' '' Next w pon :D''''' Kategoria:Opowiadania